


Love Is Strong/ Straight Through My Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough night Tony Stark needs a bucket of comfort his girlfriend Katherine Williams comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strong/ Straight Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I am not a fan of Tony Stark what's so ever, but I was listening to Straight Through My Heart by The Backstreet Boys and could see him in front of me and I figured that Love Is Strong by the Rolling Stones would be perfect for them to dance to in this because I love that song. I will not be writting anymore of Tony Stark this is it. I do hope that you all enjoy this :)  
> Con-crit is always welcomed.

He couldn't sleep, what else was new there right? Bad memories seemed to flood his mind and shaking them was hard.

Without noticing he reached for his phone and called his girlfriend Kat. It was midnight she was in her own apartment sleeping when her phone rang.

"Who is this?" she answered in a tone that clearly meant yes I will be calling the police soon. "Kat? I…can't…" Tony said trying to find the words. "I'm coming" she said and with that hung up.

She didn't live far from him and within no time at all he heard the elevator door to his private apartment open he gave her a key-card just in case. She was a tall red head with blue eyes and a small nose; she had curves which Tony liked.

The concerned red head stepped out of the elevator door and rushed to him. He clang to her for dear life as she felt him tremble.

"It's okay, I'm here" she said reassuringly her deep rich voice trying to sooth him. He nodded tightening his embrace. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"I can't sleep….bad memories flooding me" he managed to say. "I'll help you sleep, come on let's distract you from all these bad thoughts" she said rubbing his back as he nodded.

He let go of her just long enough to activate the juke-box he build recently, it played Love Is Strong by the Rolling Stones.

"Are you sure?" she asked as the song choice wasn't one she would pick as something comforting. He nodded and took her hand in his as they swayed slowly to the music.

"Move in with me" he said hoarse voice giving away the fact that he had been crying. "Tony, you're not in the right state of mind you're tired and you need sleep let's talk about this after you get some rest" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I want you to move in with me, I need you close to me" he said as he felt fresh tears run down his cheek.

"Tony, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" she said as the song ended and The Backstreet Boys Straight Through My Heart played.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked again determent. She had wanted to move in with him for a while now, they did talk about it but nothing was set in stone.

Hearing the need in his voice made her heart ache, she wasn't about to make his heart ache anymore than it has already by delaying her answer again.

"Yes, I'll move in with you, may I ask why this song?". "It reminds me of you, of how I feel about you…very intense and strong love" he explained now with a small tired smile on his face.

"I feel the same about you" she said. "You…really do deserve better than me Kat…I mean…who…" he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Tony don't do that, don't belittle yourself, you don't deserve that, you are a good man, you're my good man and those are hard to find" she said giving him a tender kiss on his heart.

He kissed her forehead as the music ended and he turned off the juke box. "Come on let's help you get some sleep okay?" she said leading him back to his bed.

He followed her as they both lay in bed cuddled. "Kat you're amazing" he said tenderly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

She sensed he was still scared to sleep so she did what she always did, gave him a massage and whispered comfort in his ear till he was fast asleep in her arms.

"Sweet dreams Tony, you deserve them" she whispered as she let sleep take over not seeing the smile form on his lips.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
